Vizinho
by jazzmylly
Summary: Há um novo vizinho na rua. * com esse resumo parece ser um abacaxi, mas não é *---* * Oz x Gil
1. Oz

Pandora Hearts ñ me pertence e blablabla... afinal, se me pertence-se, no episódio que os personagens ficam bêbados o Gil teria se declarado pro Oz XD

eu ñ tinha um nm melhor pra dar pra fanfic, por isso ficou com esse nm, mesmo ¬¬

shonen-ai, universo alternativo \o/

* * *

Minha mãe queria me arrumar para receber um novo vizinho. Por que ela mesma não iria? Que droga! Tinha que ser eu. Logo eu. Por quê não meu irmão? Ele só destrói bonecos, mesmo. Uma tarefa a mais não seria tão ruim para ele, como é pra mim. Eu ainda tinha que arrumar o quarto dele, o meu, lavar a roupa, preparar algo para o jantar... é, meus pais só me jogam problemas, mesmo. Eles só ficam indo para festas e mais festas, e eu e meu irmão que se ralem!

- Se acalme. Só vai ir na casa do novo vizinho. E é aqui na frente. - falou minha mãe, percebendo que eu estava irritado. - Não se esqueça de levar a torta! E eu fiquei sabendo também que há um menino na família Bezarius.

Ah! Então entendi. Ela queria me arrumar um ''amiguinho'' já que não me dava muito bem com os meninos na rua.

Terminando de me arrumar – sem nem eu próprio perceber – me empurrou para fora da casa, me dando a torta de limão.

Já estava no fim da tarde.

Depois da rua em frente da minha casa, via uma grande casa, que se parecia com a minha. Respirei fundo.

Atravessei a rua, e bati na porta.

Uma pessoa abriu, pelo visto uma empregada. Ela me fitou.

- Jovem mestre! Por favor, venha aqui!

Um garoto loiro apareceu. A empregada voltou aos seus afazeres, deixando-nos a sós.

- Olá! Qual o seu nome? - falou, sorrindo, o garoto loiro.

Senti que fiquei levemente corado.

- E-Eu sou... Gilbert Nightray.

- Eu Oz Bezarius, prazer! Quer entrar?

Eu acho que fiquei um tanto tímido, queria dizer não. Mas tenho certeza que minha mãe não iria gostar. E... aquele sorriso...

- Sim...

E foi assim que tudo começou.

* * *

Ok, sei la, ficou tão... pequeno o cap, mas acho q esse é o meu jeito, mesmo ¬¬

já escrevi o próximo cap, só falta digitar :)

reviews?


	2. Medo de Gatos

seg. cap! :)

* * *

Aquele menino era irritante. Toda hora sorria, e sempre estava alegre. Eu queria voltar para a minha casa logo. E, pensando bem... aquele sorriso... até... até que era bonito.

Perdido em pensamentos, nem notei que um par de olhos com uma cor semelhante a esmeralda também me fitava, sorrindo.

- O que foi?

- Hein?! - quase caí da cama dele, na qual estávamos sentados. Ele riu disso.

Já havia entregado a torta.

De repente, um monstro, com uma voz asquerosa e olhos de assassino, entrou no quarto. E disse a única coisa que eu nunca mais queria ouvir.

- Miau.

…

- !!!!!!!!!!!!! - comecei a gritar, tentando ficar o mais longe possível do gato. Novamente Oz riu.

Ele se aproximou do monstro, e o acariciou.

- Você tem medo de gatos? - ele disse, em um tom sarcástico. Acho que só a minha cara respondeu a pergunta dele.

Ele tirou o gato do quarto, e me puxou pela mão.

- Aonde nós estamos indo?

A um lugar que achei agora a pouco!

* * *

MEU DEUS! q cap. pequeno! no meu caderno deu 2 folhas! tenho q diminuir minha letra O.O

ta até o cap. 6 escrito, só falta digitar... acho q vou escrever o cap. 7 no pc, mesmo ¬¬


	3. O Jardim

Demorei, EU SEIIIII!! mas é q eu viciei em -Man, dpois Junjou e agora Princess Princess. E ainda tenho q terminar de ver o primeiro, evangelion e quem sabe um dia D.... mas, aqui está o cap, dpois de 100.000.000! ^^ ficou pequeno, oookkk, mas tem um pra vir que eu escrevi e ficou ultra pequeno! T-T aah, e já avisando no 3 cap.: ñ me matem no 5, pelo q o vincent disse! .

Oz me puxava para os fundos da casa. Eu ainda estava assustado por causa do daquela bola de pelos.

Vi que, ao invés de um jardim nos fundos, a casa Bezarius tinha várias árvores, quase que formando uma selva...

Enquanto caminhávamos por ali, o caminho ficava cada vez menos iluminado. Oz de repente parou. Pela pouca luz que tinha, vi que havia um muro na nossa frente, quase que camuflado por causa das plantas que se apoiaram ali para crescer.

- Fecha os olhos?

- Hum... está bem. - falei, desconfiando de Oz, e fechei os olhos.

Depois de um certo tempo, Oz me cutucou, para eu abrir meus olhos. E, quando abri-os, não acreditei no que vi; um imenso jardim, com flores de vários tipos, árvores, plantas... era tão...

- É... é lindo! - exclamei.

- Sabia que você ia gostar!

Deitamos na grama. Olhava o céu. Sabe...? Eu gostei de ficar ali. Ao lado de Oz...

Atrás de nós, ouvia alguém falando algo que, no momento, não entendia. Após a pessoa chegar mais perto, entendi:

- Jovem mestre! Jovem mestre!

- Oz, estão te chamando.

- É... vamos indo, então.

Escureceu bem rápido. Atrás de mim, estava o muro, com uma porta visível e aberta. Eu e Oz passamos por ela e ele tirou do bolso uma chave. Trancou a porta. Engraçado; do lado que fomos ao jardim, o lado da porta dificilmente é notada por causa das plantas, e o lado da porta do jardim não tem nenhuma planta.

Caminhamos voltando a grande casa dos Bezarius. A empregada correu até nós.

- Aonde vocês estavam?! Vocês sumiram!

- Nós... - antes que pudesse terminar, Oz me interrompeu.

- Nós estávamos observando as diferentes espécies de árvores que estão no jardim dos fundos, não é, Gil?

- Hum... sim, sim! - falei. Entendi que Oz queria que o jardim fosse um segredo.

- Ah... - falou a empregada, não acreditando muito. - Já está bem tarde, portanto, acho certo já ir para casa...

Eu não queria ir. Não depois de ter conhecido Oz. Mas, se eu chegasse muito tarde em casa, meu irmão não conseguiria dormir. Ele só destrói bonecos com uma tesoura, e não está nem aí pra ninguém, a não ser eu.

- É... então, tchau, Oz! - disse, um tanto triste.

- Tchau, Gil!

Enquanto me afastava de Oz, percebi que até então estávamos de mãos dadas, o que me fez ficar vermelho dos pés a cabeça. Que bom que Oz não percebeu isso.

Abri a porta de casa e, enquanto entrava, virei para ver Oz. Este ainda sorria. Um sorriso... tão...

Fiquei ainda mais vermelho e me virei, entrando em casa e trancando a porta.

* * *

Sorri, não sei por que.

Aah, me esqueci de dizer... ñ sei quanto no anime, mas o vincent aqui e + nv q o gilbert, ok? :_

tbm estou colocando a história no nyah...

obrigado pelos reviews... então... review? :)

PS: aqui está o cap, Ang3ty x3, espero q tenha gostado... vou digitar agora até o 5, então, ñ fique desesperada. Mas, se eu demorar mt pra postar o 6, me da uma ''cutucada'', ok? :)


	4. APAIXONADO? EU?

+ um cap! Espero q gostem ^^

- Meu irmão ta apaixonado! Apaixonado! A-P-A-I-X-O-N-A-D-O! - dizia meu irritante irmão. Ele falava isso só porque eu tinha falado alguma coisa enquanto dormia, e agora ficava me incomodando.

- Cale a boca, Vincent!

Eu e meu irmão estávamos sentados na mesa, sendo que eu mal havia comido e meu irmão já até havia terminado. Nossos pais estavam trabalhando, e sobrava pra mim fazer tudo.

Eu não estava apaixonado droga nenhuma! Aliás, eu estava sonhando com o jardim, e... er... Oz também estava no sonho. Ele e...

- Seu sorriso tão... _lindo_... - murmurei sem perceber, enquanto via meu reflexo no prato. Quanto vi o que eu disse...

Corei.

- Sorriso, é? O nosso novo vizinho está sempre sorrindo! Então você está apaixonado pelo Oz, não é?

- Q-QUE NADA! C-COMO EU... IRIA ME APAIXONAR... P-POR UM... UM **GAROTO**?!!

Vincent riu. Comemos em silêncio depois disso.

Eu já estava deitado na minha cama, no quarto que eu tristemente dividia com meu irmão.

''Eu não poderia... ter me apaixonado por ele! Eu... é impossível!

Demorei para dormir naquela noite.

Não disse q tinha cap. menores? E olha que esse no papel deu duas folhas... meu deus... tenho q diminuir a minha letra! T_T

pelo menos acho q o cap. 5 vai ser maior... *tomara*

AINDA hj post o cap. 5!!


	5. 5

Aqui vai o 5!

demorei um pouco pra digitar pq fiquei td hora achando coisa pra fazer em vez de digitar... até to começando a baixar um mangá, chamado Miwaku no Ringo. Mas, TA AQUI!

:)

X

Alguém apertou a campainha. Eu acordei.

Me levantei da cama e, ainda de pijama, desci a escada. Abri a porta da frente.

Um menino de cabelos loiros pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando. Eu caí por causa disso. Corei; era Oz.

- Bom dia! - disse Oz, sorrindo. Nossos rostos estavam próximos, o que me fez corar mais ainda.

- B-Bom dia, Oz... - gaguejei. Oz riu disso. - P-Porque está aqui?

- Eu queria ver meu amigo e a Sr. Kate, que se auto-denomina minha babá, deixou eu vir aqui. Ela se distraiu com o carteiro... - Oz riu mais ainda. Ele ficava kawaii quando ria...

Ouvi passos na escada. Meu irmão apareceu, deveria ter acordado também por causa da campainha. Ele olhou para mim e Oz.

- Se vocês vão fazer coisa, pelo menos fechem a porta para os vizinhos não verem. *

Meu deus. Não preciso falar (ou melhor, escrever) como eu fiquei, não é?

Oz simplesmente sorriu e saiu de cima de mim. Levantei também.

- Vincent, isso é algo que da pra se dizer?

- Claro que sim. Eu não falei?

Suspirei.

- Ah, Oz – disse – e-esse daqui é o meu irmão...

- Muito prazer em conhece-lo, Vincent! - novamente, ele me cortou. Reparei que não gostava quando ele fazia isso.

Meu irmão simplesmente subiu a escada, ignorando Oz e voltando pra cama.

Oz olhou para mim e alargou seu sorriso, quase como um gato de um filme de um cara verde e antenas que tem por aí.

- O que vai ter de almoço?

- M-Mas é de manhã!

Oz apontou para um relógio que ficava na entrada da casa da minha família. 11:58. 11:58. 11:58!!!!!!! Capotei.

- Olha... se quiser, pode almoçar na minha casa! Vai daqui a 30min lá. - falando isso, saiu da minha casa ( a porta estava aberta) e deixou a porta entreaberta. - Tchau! E não se esqueça do almoço! - fechou a porta.

- T-Tchau... - devo ter ficado com cara de bobo quando fui para uma janela perto de onde estava para ver Oz entrando em sua casa. Ele era... tão...

X

e TERMINOU o cap! :D

acho q é meu jeito, mesmo, pra escrever, que deixa os cap. minúsculos!

O cap. 6... acho q digito amanhã. Já o 7... OMG... escrevi e ficou uma droga! Vou ter q reinventar algo pra escrever... já sei: q vou estrear um outro personagem na minha fic! Acho q tds conhecem o _chapeleiro maluco_ de PH, não é? 8D


	6. O almoço

Eu andei procurando na internet a idade deles e descobri :)

vincent: 23 | gil: 24 ^^

Aí ta o cap! Espero q gostem!

X

A mesa dos Bezarius era muito grande. Eu e meu irmão estávamos no meio da mesa e Oz teimava com a Sr. Kate de sentar ao meu lado. No fim, Oz ganhou.

Notei a ausência dos pais de Oz.

- Ei, Oz, seus pais também são ocupados?

Ele ficou um certo tempo em silêncio, mas logo sorriu.

- É, por aí!

Comecei a comer, sendo que meu irmão já até havia terminado (como sempre) e Oz também.

Vincent já estava tentando roubar a minha comida quando terminei.

Oz virou com a mão a minha face para ele e, com o dedo, limpou a minha boca de molho, colocando depois o dedo na boca dele.

PRECISO dizer o quão vermelho eu fiquei?

- Você estava sujo de molho. - Oz se justificou.

- Já pararam com as cenas shonen-ai? É que eu não quero ver as cenas yaoi. - falou o monstrinho ao meu lado.

Se não fosse feio esganar alguém na frente _dele_, eu esganaria-o. Apenas pisei em baixo da mesa no pé dele. Ele me olhou com uma cara diabólica.

- Posso ir na sua casa? - disse Oz, e, quando me virei, vi aquele lindo sorriso... impossível de dizer não.

- Sim! Q-Quando quiser!

Virei para o meu irmão, que tinha sumido. Mas aonde ele foi?

Eu e Oz nos levantamos da mesa e estávamos saindo da casa dele e indo para a minha, quando ouvi um ruído diabólico vindo dos meus pés. QUEM ERA? **QUEM ERA**? Um gato!

Pulei em Oz, que me segurava para eu não cair. Eu estava tremendo com aquele gato se aproximando de mim. Até que de repente meu irmão apareceu e pegou o gato no colo.

- Acho que já assustei você demais, não é, Nii-san?

Ele se afastou com o gato.

Quando me liguei que havia pulado em Oz, rapidamente larguei ele e voltei ao chão.

Enquanto ainda estávamos no meio da rua, a mão de Oz tocou a minha, de modo que ficamos de mãos dadas. Desta vez não corei, mas fiquei surpreso. Olhei para Oz que simplesmente sorriu.

X

kyaa, amei o final :)

o cap. 7 eu escrevi de nv ontem, e o 8 eu escrevi metade hj ^.^

espero q tenham gostado desse cap. super pequeno!


	7. Hein?

Demorei pra colocar aqui pq minha mãe, quando eu estava digitando, inventou de usar... mas, ta qui:

X

Abri meus olhos. Ainda estava com um pouco de sono. E minha cabeça doía. 'Por que será?'

Senti uma respiração perto de mim... alguém estava me abraçando... mas não conseguia ver quem, pois estava escuro.

Com o tempo, meus olhos se acostumavam com o escuro, e pude ver que estava no meu quarto, em cima da minha cama, com alguém em cima de mim. Pelo cabelo, _deveria_ ser Vincent, já que não conseguia ver o rosto. Cutuquei a pessoa para acorda-la.

- Vincent? Vincent?!

Pronto, morri naquele dia. _NÃO ERA_ meu irmão. E QUEM é parecido com ele? **QUEM**?

- O-Oz?!

- Nheim? - ele disse de uma forma tão k... NÃO! NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! Eu NÃO POSSO escrever isso de novo!!

Me afastei de Oz e caí no chão. Afinal, minha cama era pequena (maldito Vincent, pegou a melhor cama!). Oz me olhou surpreso, depois olhou ao redor. Saiu de cima da minha cama e se aproximou de mim. Eu falei ainda mais surpreso que ele.

- O que aconteceu?!

Eu e ele estávamos sentados em um sofá.

Vincent incrivelmente não acordou.

- Então... O QUE ACONTECEU?

- Deixa eu me lembrar... por onde começo? Ah, nós chegamos aqui. Uma panela voadora te acertou na cabeça. Eu me assustei e virei na direção em que ela foi jogada e... vi seu irmão com mais uma panela, e ele jogou-a em mim. Depois acordei no seu quarto e o resto você já sabe. Foi isso.

- Vincent?! - Foi a gota d'água. Qual o motivo de Vincent fazer isso? Ele ia ver uma coisa de uma vez por todas!

Subi a escada e entrei no quarto que dividia com Vincent.

- ACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDA, VINCENT!! - gritei o mais alto que pude. Ele AINDA roncava.

Subi na cama dele e fiquei pisando nele. NADA.

Achei uma bomba atômica e joguei nele. NADA.

Peguei emprestado o Pikachu do Ash e mandei ele eletrificar meu irmão. NADA!

Já estava desistindo quando Oz entrou no quarto. Ele chegou perto de Vincent que roncava, e falou bem alto.

- VINCENT, eu e o Gil vamos nos casar!

Primeiro eu pensei: ''MEU DEUS, OZ, O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?!'' mas, pelo menos...

- COMO?! - Vincent acordou.

Eu já estava até vendo um ângulo melhor para estrangula-lo quando Oz me parou.

- Vincent, por que jogou panelas na gente?! - perguntou Oz.

- Ah, é que uma moça na rua com um caderno, apressada para digitar os capítulos de uma história, me contratou para acelerar o relacionamento de vocês! - capotei.

Enquanto eu tentava matar de vez com Vincent, Oz me segurava e meu irmão tentava achar milagrosamente um gato, um homem com um olho vermelho e uma boneca no ombro tocava a campainha da minha casa para fazer uma visita a mim. Uma visita estranha do _Chapeleiro Maluco_.

X

VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Esse cap. é + ou – uma folha!! XDD

talvez o 8 demore, já que eu ainda estou escrevendo... mas, aguardem! Juro que ñ levo mt tempo pra digitar! :)


	8. Xerxes Break

Demorei um pouco, mas ta aqui! :)

X

Quando eu estava _quase_ estrangulando meu irmão, eu escutei alguém apertar a campainha. Sorte dele!

Desci as escadas sendo seguido por Oz e abri a porta. Caí no chão de susto! Um olho vermelho me olhava como se fosse, sei lá, o Drácula.

- Olá. - eu VI um raio em plena luz do dia atrás dele. Eu juro!

O Drácula entrou pela porta, e se aproximou de mim.

- Ei! - disse Oz.

- Olha que peça rara temos aqui!

Quando ele terminou de falar, uma panela voadora acertou em cheio a cabeça do Conde Drácula. Foi Vincent que a jogou. (O grande mistério: QUANDO ele desceu as escadas?!)

- Não vou permitir que meu irmão seja assediado sexualmente! - quando meu irmão ouviu isso? - Os únicos que podem fazer isso sou eu e o Oz!

- Hein?

- Porquê eu?

- Ah, é que todos acham o casal Oz x Gil fofo, e pelo visto você vai ser o seme...

- HEIN?! - eu e Oz dissemos em uníssono.

- Eu ainda estou aqui, gente! - disse o Drácula - Meu nome é Break. Xerxes Break. E eu vim aqui para apresentar a vocês a casa mal-assombrada mais conhecida do país!

- É, é? Eu nunca ouvi falar. - murmurei, mas Break ouviu.

- Mas você nunca mais vai esquece-la!

- O que?

- Quase me esqueci! Essa aqui – pelo visto, não seria respondido. - é a Emily. - falou ele, mostrando uma boneca no ombro esquerdo.

Eu desde o começo não estava muito confiante em questão a casa mal-assombrada, mas...

- Gil, vamos ir!

- Mas, Oz...

- Ô Cherches sei-lá-o-que, quero ir nessa tal lugar mal-assombrado! - Oz me interrompeu. Eu já disse que odeio quando ele faz isso, não é?

- Não precisa nem pedir, shonen! - ele pegou um pirulito e colocou na boca. - Então, vamos!

X

shonen, pra quem ñ sabe, é garoto ^^

mais um cap. curto e pode ser chamado de ''encheção de linguiça'' X3

o 9 ainda to escrevendo, mas, pelo q eu planejo, vai ser... X333333

eu sei q é chato esperar por + cap, por isso, vou escrever logo,mas é q nos ultimos dias eu fiquei tão viciada em D . Gray - Man (ñ to conseguindo colocar o nm no O.O) que me atrasei, gomen T-T

reviews?

PS: estava pensando em colocar aqui um ''Oz responde'' ou algo do tipo já faz um tempo... então, q tal perguntarem? :D

PS2: tem gente aqui q eu mal terminei de colocar o cap. e já vem um review... assustador O.O


	9. 9

Aqui ta o cap :)

HellaAdams, eu ñ posso dizer nada do q vai acontecer, se não seria spoiler...

''Aposto que o Gil vai ficar com medo e vai pular em cima do oz, own *o* ''… é, algo por ai X3

então, leiam pra descobrir o q vai acontecer!

PS: o vincent aprontou \o/

PS2: achei a namorada do vincent! 8D

h t t p : / / i m g 4 . o r k u t . c o m / i m a g e s / m i t t e l / 1 2 5 3 3 8 2 0 0 0 / 5 6 9 0 0 5 1 0 / l n . J p g

tirem os espaços ^^

X

De fora, até que parecia uma casa mal-assombrada normal. Mas...

- EU vou primeiro. Aguardem aí. - disse Vincent.

Break disse que tinha que resolver umas coisas, e sumiu (outro sinal ruim) e eu tinha ficado sozinho com Oz (o que significa: BIG BANG!).

- Oz, eu não estou gostando disso...

- Ah, Gil, essa é a primeira vez que saímos juntos! E eu _queria_ sair com você! E a casa mal-assombrada não vai ser _tão_ ruim assim, né? Hehehe, desde que não tenha gatos... hehehe...

- Falando em se assustar, Oz, o que te assusta? - me arrependi de ter feito a pergunta.

Oz se aproximou de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Me separar _da pessoa_ que _eu amo_. - Senti um arrepio no meu corpo. Mas, antes de poder sair por aí dizendo ''MEU DEUS, O QUE O OZ DISSE QUE NÃO ENTENDI?!!'' ele continuou a falar. - Sabe, Gil... há... uma coisa que eu preciso te contar, é que eu...

- _Ei_, pombinhos apaixonados, querem parar de ficar se declarando que eu estou começando a ficar com nojo? - Só tenho duas palavras a dizer (ou melhor, escrever): MALDITO VINCENT! - Eu já terminei de _arrumar_ o lugar.

- C-Como assim? - perguntei – Arrumar?

- Ah, nada de mais... - o mesmo raio que apareceu atrás do Break surgiu atrás dele.

Enquanto ele se afastava (pra onde? Sei lá. Quem sabe...) eu e Oz entrávamos dentro do local. Estava tão escuro que _quase_ tropecei, se Oz não tivesse me segurado.

- Obrigado.

- De nada, Gil. Afinal, eu sempre te protegerei.

Minha impressão ou o Oz tava...

- AAAAH! - gritei.

Umas lanças - beeeeeeeeem afiadas e ainda por cima com fogo nelas (S.O.S) - apareceram do nada e quase nos acertavam. Eu e Oz só tínhamos uma opção: CORRER! Nós entramos em uma espécie de labirinto. Também do nada, o Oz desapareceu. Corri tanto que talvez tenha ficado lá por horas!

Quando finalmente pararam os ataques e eu me recuperava, notei que estava perdido. 'Que legal!' pensei. 'COMO vou sair daqui agora?! BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!! BAAKAAAAAAAA!''.

- Ei, shonen, eu to atrás de você! - alguém me cutucou. Caí no chão de susto. Quando me virei para ver quem era... um...um...

X

eu tinha qe parar agora X3

ñ escrevo mt bem no pc... T-T

cap. 10? para comemorar o décimo cap, vou trazer uma quase grande alegria pra vcs.... hehehehehehe... *pensamentos malignos*

(um pouco tarde pra isso, mas... ainda rindo) haushaushaush, o Oz é gay, mesmo XDD

vou indo... tenho q pensar no cap. 10 8D


	10. 10! O CAP 10! :D

Eu sou baka, mesmo. QUASE me esquecendo de digitar!! terminei de escrever ontem... espero q gostem :)

X

- UM GATO? - um ''gato gigante'' (meu deus) havia se aproximado de mim, carregando alguém nas costas.

- Olá, shonen! - quando vi o rosto do gato (gato não tem rosto humano!), meu deus... um olho vermelho!?

- Break? Mas o que você faz aqui?! E porque ta vestido desse jeito...?!

- Eu estava com um peso na consciência, por causa de uma certa pessoa chata que só fica tomando chá e confiscando meus doces, e vim pra cá. Ah, e me encontrei com seu namorado... - Apontou para um Oz desacordado nas costas.

- ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!

- Ta, ta... Ah, e eu estou vestido assim porque... é... ãh... meu trabalho!

- Você ta mentindo... - encarei aquela cara que com certeza me parecia suspeita - né?

- Queeeem, eeeeeeeeeeeu?! - ele definitivamente estava mentindo. - Aliás, não vai perguntar se Oz está bem? - ele mudou de assunto, esse Drácula. AFF...

- … - decidi desistir de saber, por enquanto, o que ele pretendia fazer com aquela fantasia de gato - Oz está bem?

- SIMMM, está bem, só inconsciente. E... erh... onde estamos?

- Mas não foi você que construiu esse lugar?

- Sim... mas essa parte não, e as armadilhas por aqui também não...

Por que será que Vincent veio a minha cabeça? Ah, sim, já sei. É culpa dele, só pode. Tinha

que ser.

Fiquei me perguntando como era possível estrangular alguém sem deixar rastros do crime...

Talvez algo com aqueles trecos digitais do dedo... qual mesmo o nome? Hum.

- Ei, shonen, você ta vivo? Ou virou zumbi? - acordei dos meus pensamentos – Enquanto

você tava aí rindo de não sei o que, eu achei um jeito de sair daqui!

Um jeito bem simples e que funcionava em quase todos os casos. Ir destruindo tudo pela

frente.

Break destruía (como? Não me pergunte, não faço a miníma ideia... será que ele é

paranormal? Bom, isso não me surpreenderia.) eu seguia Break, fitando Oz.

Seu cabelo loiro brilhava como o sol. Seus olhos, embora fechados agora, eram lindos, como esmeraldas. Suas bochechas ficavam lindas quando sua boca se alongava, formando um sorriso... aquele sorriso de Oz. Um sorriso tão... lindo!

- Você está bem distraído. - reparou Break. - Nem disse nada quando saímos. Só olha esse

garoto, com um olhar... apaixonado!

- O-O... O QUE? N-NADA DISSO!! NÃO ESTOU... - foi então que reparei. Não era

impossível. Não era impossível eu... eu estar apaixonado!

- Ei, ô irmão gay! - é obvio quem estava falando, não é?

Só olhei para Vincent, que tinha um sorriso diabólico na face.

- O que você quer, Vincent?

- Hmm... nada, não. Mas Oz não está bem... e só você pode fazer isso.

- Isso o quê?

- Você está disposto a salvar Oz? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Sinal que ele estava

planejando algo, o que não era nada bom.

- S-Sim...

- ENTÃO, GILBERT **NIGHT****GAY**, VOCÊ TERÁ DE...

X

será q pego alguém com isso?

Não terminou, não...

obrigada, gabriela (:) por revisar ^.^

*leitor: só parou o texto por q deu na cabeça e pra elogiar gente q a gente nem conhece?

Eu: sim :)

leitor: ¬¬*

X

- VOCÊ TERÁ DE... _beijar _Oz!

- HEINNN?! - eu... Oz... beijar... três palavras que **NÃO COMBINAM**! Homem x homem! BL! Gaysissi (essa palavra existe?)! Não dá pra fazer isso! - NÃO POSSO FAZER ISSO!

- Ah, deixa de ser covarde, gay-ko-chan. Os salva-vidas teriam que fazer isso, por exemplo, se alguém se afogasse! Pelo choque de ser beijado por um homem seu namorado vai acordar! E você ainda por cima gosta dele!

- Eu NÃO...! - enquanto falava, Break colocava Oz no chão gentilmente (jogando-o de qualquer jeito).

- Você gosta dele, sim! - Vincent me interrompeu, o que me fez lembrar que Oz fazia isso também. Eu poderia... ter me apaixonado por ele? Ter me apaixonado por... Oz...?

Respirei fundo. Me agachei para me aproximar de Oz. Coloquei minha mão em sua face, e olhei bem o seu rosto. Ele dormia como um anjo.

Aproximei meu rosto do de Oz. Conseguia ouvir as respirações calmas dele.

Hesitei. Mas como cheguei até ali, iria fazer isso.

Meu rosto estava tão próximo do de Oz que corei, se é que eu já não estava a muito tempo.

_Mas_, antes de beija-lo, ouvi... risos?! Sim, risos. Oz estava rindo.

- Hein?! - os risos aumentaram. Oz caiu da gargalhada. E eu? Não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

- Você realmente...?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

_Alguém por ali_ assobiava. Olhei para _essa_ pessoa.

- HOJE É O DIA QUE EU VOU TE ESTRANGULAR!

- Espere! - Break se atravessou na minha frente, me impedindo de estrangular, degolar, colocar em uma mala e atirar rio abaixo meu irmão. Eu achei que ele ia falar algo como ''Não estrangule seu irmão!'', mas ele se dirigiu a Vincent. - Você substituiu _as minhas_ armadilhas e ainda por cima planejou o beijo?

- É... por aí.

- Sabia que eu gastei um bom tempo pra fazer um plano e arrumar essa fantasia de gato?

- É, é? Só demorei alguns minutos pra pensar em tudo isso. - Vincent realmente tem o dom de irritar as pessoas! Break ficou tão irritado que queria matar o meu irmão.

- Espera aí! EU é que vou mata-lo!

Foi então que alguém com um vestido roxo impediu eu e Break de mandar pro céu (ou melhor, pro inferno) Vincent.

- S-Sha... Sharon?!

- Break, você não limpou a casa! Como posso viver em uma casa tão suja?! Sabia que ninguém vive em uma casa daquele jeito? VAI LÁ E LIMPA ELA!

- PORQUE EUUUU?

- POR QUE SIM!! - falando isso, puxou Break pela orelha pra longe. Eu, hein... não queria ser ele agora!

- E lá se vai o meu concorrente... - falou Vincent, como para si mesmo.

- Concorrente?

- É que eu e ele queremos fazer você e seu namorado se declararem. Achei que ia ser fácil, já que você é um completo baka e seu namorado um gay assumido, mas você fica insistindo que não gosta dele... afff... e esse cara só me atrapalha...

- M-Mas eu não gosto dele!

- O que está dizendo? - Oz me abraçou por trás – Então não somos _BEST FRIENDS_? Eu gosto de você. Pena que só somos amigos...

Sabe... acho que ouvi mal a ultima frase. Ele deve ter dito algo como 'Eu gosto de você como um amigo'. Só pode ser isso!

- VIUUU?! - meu irmão apontou para Oz, que ainda me abraçava. - Tá na cara que ele é gay! E você é lerdo como uma tartaruga para perceber isso e que você também ama ele!

- Q-Qu... que nada! E um irmão mais novo não pode falar essas coisas para o mais velho!

- Pode, sim. Afinal, eu falei.

Ele disse uma coisa parecida em outro capítulo... epa! Oz ainda está me abraçando!

- Er... Oz, pode me soltar?

- Nhaum.

Enquanto Vincent falava que eu gostava de Oz (e blablabla), eu tentava tirar ele de cima de mim (ele já roncava no meu ombro), e uma garota aparecia de repente na casa dos Bezarius pedindo carne.

X

best friends, pra quem não sabe, é algo cm melhores amigos em inglês ^^

noticia ruim: vou ter de viajar quinta-feira.

Noticia boa: vou tentar escrever algo na casa dos meus parentes chatos :X

finalmente, a alice apareceu, hehe... sempre tem q ter alguém pra incomodar/disputar alguém no casal. Hehe... mas no fim ela só vai ajudar! 8D

PS: alguém aí viu o omake 3 de PH? ok, sei q ñ tem legendado em pt (pelo menos eu ñ achei) mas no youtube tem em espanhol...

PS2: alguém por aqui gosta de monochrome factor? Eu pelo menos adoro ^^


	11. 11 finalmente

Ok, ok... eu sei q demorei T-T

mas é q tem coisas q só acontecem comigo... cm exemplo, meu monitor dar pau... e nesses dias eu ñ tive ideias ¬¬

auhm... ta, talvez falta de ideias ñ seja motivo, afinal, eu tive um surto de ideias outra tarde, pra outra fic... agora eu tenho duas em andamento - uma está abandonada ^^ (só eu mesma pra ficar com duas fics... eu tenho o dom de inventar coisas pra adiar outras O.o)

bom, espero q gostem! E esse tem um extra ^^

* * *

''Escureceu tão rápido'' pensei.

Eu, meu irmão e Oz voltávamos para casa.  
Estava um meio tonto... por quase... quase... ''QUASE B-BEIJAR OZ! O que meu irmão tem na cabeça? Ah, é... ele quer me transformar num gay!!''

- Ei, você ta legal? - perguntou Oz num tom... infantil. Corei.

- Estou bem, Oz.

- Tem certeza? Pra mim você parece estar com febre... quer que eu te esquente?

Vincent capotou.

- POR QUE EU ACEITEI ESSE TRABALHO?! Tenho que escutar cada cantada! É a gota d'água! - achei estranho isso.

- Mas Vincent... não é você quem quer me transformar num gay?

- Sim, mas quando estou no meu trabalho. Na minha folga eu não sou obrigado a fazer isso. - ele considera seus planos um trabalho? Decidi nem perguntar...

- E quando você tira folga?

- Quando eu quero. - respondeu.

Agora fui eu quem capotei.

Nós estávamos quase chegando nas nossas casas quando um berro de um ser primitivo foi ouvido vindo de dentro da casa de Oz.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS!!

- O... O que foi isso, Oz? - perguntei.

- Não faço a mínima ideia.

Nós três entramos na casa dos Bezarius.

Como posso descrever... a empregada que me abriu a porta no primeiro cap. estava enlouquecida com a situação, havia comida pra tudo quanto é lado (pra falar a verdade, só carne), e um coelho idiota em cima de montanhas de pratos gritando para os cozinheiros se era pra hoje a comida.

- A-A... Alice? - falou Oz.

- QUEM É ELA? - eu fiquei estranhamente com raiva.

- É... uma amiga... - …não tenho nada a dizer.

Vincent, pela cara dele, não estava pensando em coisas muito boas...

- Irmão... sabe onde esta a minha tesoura extra-grande com ponta?

- HEIN?!

- Er... deixem que eu resolvo isso aqui! - Oz nos empurrava para fora – Vocês não precisam se incomodar com ela! - e ele fechou a porta sem eu ao menos ter chance de falar algo.

~ EXTRA ~

- Que coisa... pelo visto ele vai ter trabalho. - falei, deitando no sofá.

- Você ficou com ciúmes.

- Q-QUE? O que você está inventando?

- Mas é verdade. Dava pra ver a sua raiva quando o Oz disse que ela era amiga dele. Por isso, poderia me devolver a minha tesoura?

- Eu confisquei ela no incidente do trem! E não pretendo devolver! - um dia desses eu conto o que aconteceu... - E pra que você quer ela?

- Ãh... pra nada que você tenha que ouvir... - ele pegou uma tesoura e uma boneca parecida com aquele coelho estúpido. - Eu só quero cortar algumas flores... - falando isso, cortou a cabeça da boneca.

Me assustei. Acho que deveria ter me esforçado mais como irmão mais velho...

* * *

é isso, espero q tenham gostado!

Eu sei q a alice mal apareceu, mas... aguardem ^^


End file.
